earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Unused Boss (Mother 3)
The unused boss character in the 2006 video game Mother 3 is a source of major speculation within the Mother community. One fandom interpretation is that Giygas, the prime antagonist of Mother and EarthBound, was originally intended to return in Mother 3, but was ultimately deemed too frightening for the new, younger audience. An alternative answer to the interpretation of the boss as Giygas is that he was dropped from Mother 3 due to his fitting destruction at the climax of EarthBound. A creepy breathing sound has been noticed by hackers, along with what was possibly the boss' battle theme. Accessing the battle In order the battle the unused boss, in the cheat code menu of emulators such as VisualBoyAdvance, 20047EC must be entered in the address bar and one of its enemy modifier codes must be entered in the value bar. These codes vary between its numerous forms. They are CB (its standard form, called Dung Beetle), CC (its yellow angel form, called Tent Person), CD (Claus naked, called Snow Bunny), CE and F1 (Claus clothed, respectively called Clayman and Sign), CF (an undulating background, called Vapor), D1 (Claus' head, called Rope Snake), D2 (Claus' heavily pixelated head, called Aeolia's Table), D3 (Claus' head outlined in red, called Straw), D4 and D5 (a head resembling Claus' which lacks all features except eyes and a mouth, respectively called Vapor 2 and Mini Elevator), F0 (Lucas and Claus, called Train) and F2 (Claus discolored and naked, called Sign). While this code is active, the player must encounter an enemy. Instead of beginning a battle with this expected enemy, the battle with the unused boss will immediately begin. Forms The unused boss projects itself as Lucas' worst nightmare – a deformed version of his brother Claus. During the battle, it changes into several different forms. Aside from its standard form, these are a yellow angel, Claus naked (and again later, with the pallet of its normal form), Claus clothed, both Lucas and Claus, a large Claus (and again later as a red outline), and a head resembling that of Claus' which lacks all features except eyes and a mouth. Abilities The unused boss' abilities vary between forms. Of note is a PSI ability that was likely scrapped during the development of Mother 3, which is simply called PK. Its nature is similar to PSI Flash, as it targets all of the boss' opponents and causes adverse effects including poison and nausea. There are certain forms of the boss which have no abilities (such as Straw) and are thus unable to inflict damage on the party members. Various other forms of the boss possess different levels of this unused PK attack; Snow Bunny, for instance, uses only PK Ω, which puts all party members to sleep. Dung Beetle uses PK β, which poisons all your party members. *In addition, at least one of the forms (Clayman) possesses a non-PSI ability with the text "Clayman made the dissipate!", which causes all party members to cry. *Vapor uses an ability with no text whatsoever that creates feelings of strangeness in everyone. *Rope Snake's ability is the same as Vapor's, but it causes nausea instead of strangeness. *Aeolia's Table has yet another identical ability, but this one causes fleas. *Mini Elevator uses the Fish Roe Kick, an attack usually unique to Fish Roe Man Stats Many of the boss's earlier (as listed above) forms share the same stat sets, while later forms have much weaker stats. * Train and Sign (the last one on the list) are unique in that they have no stats: their offense and defense are both zero and they can both be killed in a single blow. They also grant no experience. * Dung Beetle, Tent Person, Snow Bunny, Clayman, Vapor, Rope Snake, and Aeolia's Table all share the same stat set; it's a reasonable stat set that you would expect from a boss. They are considered the stronger forms. *Straw shares the hitpoints of the tougher boss forms, but the lower defense and offense of the weaker ones. It also has the curious trait of giving 6666 experience points when defeated. *Mini Elevator and Vapor 2 have much lower hit point totals and other stats than most of the forms. They are considered the weaker forms. Drops *When defeated, the Dung Beetle form of the boss sometimes drops a Silver Dragonfly. *The Mini Elevator form drops Anti-Paralysis often. *Vapor 2 drops the Factory Sketch, which is a map of the Factory, but as a normal item, not a key item. Trivia * Several forms of the boss itself are treated as a background, much like Giygas is in EarthBound. Two sprites, a black block (pictured) and a face, appear to be the enemy instead. *Interestingly, not all forms of the boss give the "boss victory" tune at the end of the fight, giving the "normal victory" tune instead (Vapor 2 is an example). This implies that these enemies are not recognized by the game as a boss. External links * [http://mother3.fobby.net/unused/ Analysis of Unused Content in MOTHER 3] at The Mother 3 Fan Translation website Category: Enemies Category: Giygas Category: Mother 3 Category: PSI